


Training Days [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee learns to push through and fight, even when he'd rather just lay on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Days [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Training Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/qixe)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/training-days) | 1.7 MB | 01:49


End file.
